minecraft_comes_alivefandomcom-20200215-history
Having children, having other NPCs have children.
= When you are married, you can have children. You are not restricted to the amount of children you can have. This means you can be the Weasley of your village/world. Have ten children, and when they grow up, marry them all off to other villagers and make them have ten children apiece! = Ok, ok, so maybe you aren't ready for the responsibility of 100 grandchildren to marry off some day and make them have children. BUT you seem to be able to handle two children and marrying them off. Now, the way the original author of this page sees it, arrangers rings can be given to other villagers and you can give them kids, that can marry your own, because let's face it, Daughter Serenity isn't going to want to marry Jim the Priest, whom you have known since spawn, awkward. Also, you need to know that just because you can press a button and have a kid, doesn't mean everyone else can. You ARE able, however, to gift a married couple cakes and they will essentially "breed" like cows fed wheat. In versions prior to 1.7.2 two male villagers married could be given cake and they would "woo hoo", but would not produce a child, while on the other hand, two female villagers could be given cake and they would produce twins, usually of the same gender, rarely being one boy and one girl, due to the feature that makes the mother or female of the relationship hold the Baby Boy/Girl item. However this has been fixed and two female NPCs married would be the same as two males. To make your child officially an adult, you must gift them an non enchanted golden apple when they have reached adult height. Doing this also speeds up growth. You can marry your child off when they are not fully grown, but it's a bit strange. Back to you, as the original author stated earlier, you are able to make Daughter Serenity marry Son Jack, and they can have your grandchildren. Once again, prior to 1.7.2 siblings could NOT get married BUT Granddaughter Rachel (you have no control of your descendants names by this point), who is Daughter of Daughter Serenity could get married to Grandson Jim, who is Son of Son Jack, and they could give you Great x1 Grandson Timmy and Great x1 Granddaughter Alexis. Note that whenever you marry Jim the Miner to Daughter Serenity, Jim will still be Jim the Miner rather than Son Jim, or Son-in Law Jim, which would be a cool feature. Also if you want children of all professions to be born in your village, you MUST have a male villager with that job because unlike real genetics, the occupation of the children depends on the father. It is believed that children of lesbian couples prior to 1.7.2 would take the job of the mother who received cake first. And let it be noted that when you spawn in, after you choose your name, in the original author's case, Duke, his name will be Duke the Farmer and all of his children will be farmers, so if he wants a granddaughter as a miner, he should marry Daughter Serenity off to Jim the Miner, rather than Son Jack to Ashley the Miner. So all the ladies who play MCA are ex. Jackie the Farmer, and whichever man you marry will decide your child's profession, I am assuming the women's side of things however, and if you have played as a woman, or are a woman, please edit this article as seen fit. Note: It is not known how many greats can be bestowed on a grandchild, but it can be assumed it goes to at least Great x99 Grandson Albert, as you are able to hit Great x10 Granddaughter Cecelia. When naming your new child, sometimes the name can change how well they are at a skill, for example, your new son can be named Ash, and Son Ash will have the skin of a pokemon trainer and will be able to tame animals more easily than other people. Your new daughter can be Katniss and Daughter Katniss will be superb with a bow and arrow, and actually has Katniss' tribute outfit from the first Hunger Games movie. Marriage is not the only way of having kids, maybe you are low on gold and diamonds and you can't marry the girl down the street. You can go to the village church, if your village has one, if not, find one that does, and click the button on the Priest there that says "Special" this will open up a menu that will allow you to divorce your spouse, divorce a couple in the village, give up your current baby, as you cannot procreate with your spouse when you already have a baby boy/girl item, and finally, adopt a baby, if you want to have a custom name for your child, you MUST marry, but if you want simply the joy, and free labor, of a child, adoption is the best way to go! On the subject of labor, your children can do chores at any age, whether they are just grown, or great x10 grandparents. So Son Jack, who now has Great x98 Grandson Albert can fish, mine, or even tend to that farm you made him start when your family was starving back when he was a wee lad. Eventually, you could end up with thousands or even tens of thousands of great x500 grandchildren. Category:But how do you download it Category:Sexy babies Category:Incest